Donn the Brown Bull
, born as Dáire, is a Reachmen. He was a Raider from Sanuarach Station's Clan Bloodwolf, but after losing a duel he was forced to escape or be sacrificed to the Old Gods. Since then he has become a mercenary and bounty hunter. He is a part of a two man mercenary group along with his long-time friend, Turok Grokal, known as the Stormbreakers. Backstory Donn was born as Dáire son of Fiachna, a member of the Reachmen Clan Bloodwolf. His parents died when he was very young, a result of a failed raid on an Imperial caravan that was passing through the Reach. Thus, Dáire was raised by his uncle, Chief Ailill of Sanuarach Station. Dáire had a very heated rivalry with his cousin, Maine Whitehorn. When Ailill died, the two of them fought a duel to see who would succeed him. Maine used a Nullifier to remove Dáire’s EE ability and thus won the duel. Sanuarach’s Briarheart convinced Maine to sacrifice Dáire instead of killing him normally, as his status as an EE user meant he was a valuable sacrifice to appease the Old Gods. Chief Maine had Dáire imprisoned and readied for the sacrifice. The ritual, however, was stopped by Turok Grokal who rescued Dáire from the altar just in time. They escaped Sanuarach Station on a stolen ship, the Bloodthorn. After their escape, they left the Reach and renamed the ship to the Stormbreaker and Dáire changed his name to Donn to elude pursuit from the Bloodwolves and the Forsworn, who were now keen on capturing Donn and finishing the ritual sacrifice. Unbeknownst to Donn and Turok, the ritual had lasted long enough to connect Donn’s soul to the Old Gods. This connection has been giving Donn unspeakable nightmares and increased his powers with the EE. The two of them were forced to leave the Reach as the Forsworn had begun to hunt them down with the help of Chief Maine's Bloodwolves. He and Turok ventured to the rest of the galaxy and began to work as mercenaries. Their status as "barbaric Reachmen" made it very hard to get jobs and earn themselves a name. Thus the began their carrier doing jobs that no one else did, suicide missions. It was on one of those suicide missions that Turok met an unfortunate fate, which left him armless and near dead. Donn brought his dying friend to a medic that, after some forceful persuasion, operated to save his life. Turok was saved by being turned into a cyborg. After 5 years as mercenaries, the Stormbreakers became known as brutes that could be relied on to accomplish dangerous and morally ambiguous missions, but little else. One only hires them if they want muscle and don't care about collateral damage. Donn in particular has gained a reputation for leaving unnecessary body counts, which earned him the nickname of the Brown Bull. Personality Donn has little moral compass, taking just about any jobs that pays well enough. He has no qualms with killing the defenseless, but tends not to actively attempt it. When on a mission he has a habit of leaving more collateral damage than necessary, which earned him the nickname "the Brown Bull". He doesn't trust many people, in fact the only person he seems to trust is his Orc friend Turok. He shoots first and asks questions later, not wanting to give his perceived enemies the chance to hit him first. Equipment Donn wears a set of modified brown Reachmen Armor, which earned him the name "the Brown Bull". The armor has a skull carved into the visor for intimidation purposes, something commonly used by the Reachmen Raiders to put fear into their enemies. He wields a MR-3 (Mór-Ríoghain 3rd Generation) semi-automatic rifle, a MR-3 submachine gun. Both are Reachmen made weapons. They aren't the prettiest or the most sophisticated, but they are easy to maintain with pieces from any other gun of the same type regardless of manufacturer. He also has two daggers for close quarters combat, though he only uses one at a time. The second dagger is a spare. Powers Donn is quite proficient with the use of the Elder Effect, being able to use it to create a physical construct. He calls this ability, a Kinetic Shield. Donn creates a spectral shield using the EE. The shield can block attacks like a force field that stores the energy of each hit. When the energy has built up enough, it can be unleashed by throwing the shield, which ricochets off surfaces and explodes when it hits enemies or just charging into enemies and blasting them. However, this can backfire if too much energy is stored in the shield and Donn is unable to unleash it. If this happens, it can explode too close to him and cause him serious damage. Ever since the failed sacrifice attempt against him, Donn has had a connection to the Old Gods. It strengthened his EE ability, granting him the power to resist the effects of Nullifiers and similar technologies. A Nullifier now has little affect on his Kinetic Shield. This connection also gives him unspeakable nightmares from time to time, which he cannot understand. Trivia *Donn is named after Donn Cuailnge, a figure from Irish mythology. *Donn is partially inspired by the Mandalorian bounty hunters from Star Wars. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Reachmen